Bittersweet
by Composer of Discord
Summary: "A spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down." Lieselotte falls in love with a certain coffee shop while the barista who works there annoys L-elf to no end. Little does he know how much the barista will come to mean to him. Coffee shop AU with coffeeship. Warning: character death.


**A/N: So I've been working on this for almost a week, but it seems someone has beat me to posting something like this on fanfiction. Hopefully it'll be alright since we seem to have very different plots, so…I hope you enjoy this.**

**Pairings:** **L-elfxHaruto, L-elfxLieselotte, light HarutoxShoko, and the rest are currently undecided**

**Warning: Character death, yaoi, and most likely future rated M chapters for mature themes. I'll let you know when we get there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kakumeiki Valvrave or else there would be a different ending**

* * *

Bittersweet

Chapter One:

The day was warm as a light breeze swept up her pale lilac hair, and though the young man beside her was rather warm, she was trembling. She tried to hide it, but nonetheless, the young man was perceptive as ever and slipped his jacket off before wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Mikhail." She offered him a smile, though however sweet the upturn of her lips were, they never seemed to meet her eyes. Her crimson eyes reflected something more as the man she called Mikhail averted his gaze, not wanting to think of the guilt that seemed to be keeping them at arm's length.

"It is nothing, Lieselotte." He insisted before offering her his arm to grasp. Lieselotte happily accepted the arm as she was afraid she might not be able to continue to support herself on her own. They had walked only a few blocks as she was advised to do so, but it seemed to be taking its toll. Not wanting the other to worry, her eyes surveyed her surroundings for an excuse to stop and rest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lieselotte replied before her crimson eyes fell upon the perfect quaint place, "Mikhail, do you smell that?"

"Hm?" the man paused to try to smell what she apparently seemed to catch, though all he seemed to sniff was the gas emitted from passing cars mixed with pollen from the budding flowers of spring. It was an inquiring smell, but a scent he was all too familiar with although he was sure it wasn't what Lieselotte was referring to.

"Fresh bread, brewed coffee beans, and….sugar." A small smile seemed to curl the corners of her lips at the enticing scent of the coffee shop. Meanwhile, a pleasantly surprised brow rose in question at Lieselotte. It had been some time since he had heard her talk of food. Her condition kept her from speaking of it as he was constantly reminded by the gauntness of her hand and the defined cheek bones that were once pleasantly concealed by healthy baby fat.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned, more than willing to stop if Lieselotte was showing signs of an appetite.

"No, I don't believe I would be able to eat anything, but I do love the smell of it."

"Then why don't we stop by for a moment?" He suggested, guiding her towards the amicable shop. The awning was bright red while delectable pastries and various cakes were up on display at the store front. He opened the door for her, letting her sit inside where she might be warmer and closer to the scent she seemed to swoon over.

Her crimson eyes absorbed her surrounding, loving every little thing as the place was warm and welcoming. Meanwhile Mikhail, or better known as L-elf, remained indifferent, only offering a small smile at the pleasure that seemed to light up Lieselotte's eyes though the moment was ruined when a saccharine voice called out to them.

"Hey, welcome, can I get you two anything?"

"I'll just have a cup of black coffee, no sugar, please. What would you like, Lieselotte?" L-elf asked the other as she lightly shook her head at how easily L-elf's voice could change from being reserved to the exact opposite around her.

"Water is fine, thank you."

"Here or to go?"

"Here would be lovely." Lieselotte had answered before L-elf could, but he didn't mind. As long as she was happy that was all that mattered. She took a seat by the window, eyes watching those that passed by with mild interest before L-elf came to join her.

She could feel his eyes upon her once more, as she didn't need to look to know what expression he wore.

"You worry too much, Mikhail." She finally spoke up, derailing L-elf's train of thought.

'_You don't worry enough.'_ He wanted to snap or the fact that he had every right to worry. Instead he bit back his words, having never lashed out at her and he swore he never would.

"I'm sorry, I will try not to make it so apparent."

Lieselotte couldn't help but smile once more at L-elf's persistence, "Life is too short to live in worry, Mikhail. I would hate to see you waste it away on me."

"I'm not wasting anything, Lieselotte. The time I share with you is never squandered as I cherish every moment."

"And when time stops?" crimson eyes softly closed followed by a weary sigh, "You're so young, Mikhail." _'Too young to understand.'_

"I'm a few years your senior and old enough to make up my mind, Lieselotte." Hands clenched tightly while determined violet eyes held hers. "I promised you I would stay by your side so long as you would have me. Don't turn me away when we're so close to—"

"There we are. One water, and one black coffee, no sugar." The young man set the two beverages down much to L-elf's displeasure, though the man was either too foolish or too oblivious to L-elf's threatening aura since he opened his big mouth once more.

"Are you sure I can't get you some sugar? Even just a little sugar can make the coffee that much better."

"I'm sure."

"Oh please don't mind him." Lieselotte cut in, much to L-elf's surprise, "Some sugar might make him too sweet."

L-elf would have been fine with the teasing, if only the other man didn't have the audacity to laugh with her. "Oh, well if you insist, miss."

"Lieselotte." She introduced herself.

"Haruto, Tokishima Haruto." The young man returned before shaking her hand lightly. His blue eyes glanced over at L-elf for a moment, but the other didn't seem like he was going to make an effort to introduce himself which didn't phase Haruto in the slightest. He supposed maybe the man was having a bad day, or something of the sort and so he gave a light bow of his head to excuse himself.

"Well, it's nice to have you both here. Call me if you need anything."

L-elf had to hold back the urge to huff in annoyance, knowing perfectly well that he would not be calling Tokishima Haruto any time soon. Just the sound of the other's name had set his teeth on edge.

"Mikhail?" Lieselotte called out to the other man amid his brooding, amusement dancing in her crimson eyes. It had been some times since she had seen such life in the other man over something so trivial. Normally such violet eyes remained impassive, never revealing such emotion unless directed towards her.

L-elf rose a questioning brow when he caught her smile, not sure if this was still about the sugar thing though all he received was another soft chuckle.

"Hm, I think I like this place." Lieselotte decided. "We should come here more often."

"If that is what you wish." L-elf composed himself once more, willing to do anything for Lieselotte. Even if that meant having to visit the small coffee shop with her every day and deal with that ridiculous waiter.

"Hm, I would like that, Mikhail." Lieselotte hid her mischievous smile behind the sleeve of L-elf's jacket, "I would like it very much."

As he promised, L-elf walked with Lieselotte to the coffee shop the next day and the day after that as well, making L-elf wonder if this was going to become routine now. He hoped not as the young barista, who he would not bring himself to name, became more irritating with each passing day. It seemed he always had something new for L-elf to try since Lieselotte could not try it herself.

Vexing mauve eyes would narrow at the powdered sugar as if it had personally offended him in some way or another. However, nothing seemed to offend him more than the young man before him with his broad smile and lively laughter mostly directed towards him for the teasing comments Lieselotte would say which aggravated him to no end.

His jaw would clench with every small chuckle and playful smile that graced Lieselotte's features due to whatever Haruto had said. It wasn't that he was jealous for L-elf found it hard to believe that she could ,or anyone for that matter, be attracted to him, but more so that he could make her laugh like that. L-elf tried at times to, but his sense of humor consisted mostly of sarcasm which at times was ill placed. Nonetheless, he didn't very well care for how the two seemed to be getting closer to one another. Close enough to maybe call each other friends or at least wave to one another while passing through the streets which didn't bode well for L-elf for reasons beyond him. He couldn't quite place his finger on Haruto. The man seemed genuine and kind enough, but as soon as he opened his mouth all conceivable positive things L-elf could ever consider were swiftly dashed from his mind. In short, he did not like Tokishima Haruto very much.

"Here, I think you might like this." L-elf glanced up from his brooding, only to be met with a spoon filled with some grotesque sugary concoction.

Lilac eyes spurned the man before him as he begrudgingly swallowed whatever was suddenly stuffed in his mouth for he knew Lieselotte would be asking him how it tasted in which he would respond by only saying, "Fine. It's fine."

"Just fine?" Lieselotte pried in which L-elf tried his best to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Yes, it's sweet." 'Utterly and terribly sweet.'

"Hm, it is a bit sweet." Haruto agreed, "Maybe you'd like dark chocolate instead. It's supposedly better for your heart than milk chocolate."

"You don't say?" sarcasm was evident in his tone which earned him a small smack on his arm from Lieselotte.

'Be nice.' She mentally scolded the other who got the silent message. It was usually how the scene played out. Haruto would say something ridiculous while L-elf would make a flippant comment only to be lightly smacked by Lieselotte a few moments later.

L-elf was nearly at the end of his rope by the time Friday came around, though luckily today he would be able to release some of his pent up frustration as he taped up his hand. His partner beside him seemed to feel the excitement roll off of the usually composed man, causing him to wonder what might have occurred in the past few days.

"Are you alright, L-elf?"

"Never better." L-elf turned to meet eyes a shade darker than his own.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you this eager to hit me before."

A small teasing smirk graced the other's features only for L-elf to quip, "All the more reason to be ready when I do." He taped the last part of his leg, "I'll meet you in the ring."

L-elf waited for his friend to enter the ring, mauve eyes glancing at the clock and taking note when his friend finally stepped out of the locker room. "You're late, A-drei. By a minute and forty-three seconds to be exact."

"You really are eager." A-drei suppressed his laughter behind another smile though L-elf didn't miss the hint of amusement in those violet orbs.

Nonetheless, he raised his taped hands before him while his friend followed. Like every Friday they began to circle one another, mauve eyes studying the shifting of his opponent's feet and calculating the myriad of various tactics he could pursue. A few seconds later, A-drei was the first to make a move as L-elf had predicted and countered as planned.

A-drei swung his leg, aiming to cut across L-elf's side though the other was quick to catch the limb. He gave a swift tug causing A-drei to lose his balance and fall onto his back.

"You ask me how I am, though I think your concern is misplaced, A-drei."

"We've only just begun." A-drei countered although the comment didn't seem to deter the amused gleam in those violet eyes. L-elf only shook his head, not seeing what there was to smile about while being pinned to the mat. Nonetheless, he backed off, giving room for his friend to compose himself.

"One, zero." L-elf kept score before they continued.

By the time A-drei was on his back for good with L-elf on his knees, the final score was twelve to one. L-elf won as usual, though L-elf usually didn't try to pin A-drei as hard as he had that day.

"Are you...sure…nothing's wrong?" A-drei asked once more between much needed heavy breaths.

L-elf shook his head once more, breathing shallow as well though he was quicker to recover than his friend. After a moment or two, he was on his feet once more and offered a hand down to A-drei. "I'm sure. Are you alright?"

"Oh so now you're worried about me?" An incredulous laugh slipped past the other, "I'm fine, L-elf, though I'm still not convinced. Who were you really trying to pin out there, because it sure wasn't me?"

"You're right." A questioning light brow rose at what seemed to be a sudden break through. "It wasn't you. The A-drei I remember is much faster. Has the academy overworked you?"

"No, the academy is just fine, great really. I'm surprised you're not with me though."

"Hm, well I'm happy where I am as well. They call me the prophet."

"Really?" A-drei couldn't help but chuckle at the title, "Well then prophet, dinner on me."

"I would hope so." L-elf returned the smile with the small upturn of his lips but that was all before he went to go get washed up from rolling upon the mat for a few hours.

As A-drei promised, he walked beside L-elf scouting for a place they could stop by for a small bite to eat. When they turned the corner, L-elf took note of which direction they were heading down, knowing he would have to find a place soon before they would reach the one place he would rather not stop by for once that week.

"What about here, A-drei?" L-elf pointed out a small restaurant, influenced by the nearly forgotten Italian culture of old Earth.

"There?" A-drei, questioned, suspicious once more. "I thought you didn't like that place. You said the food was too oily to be exact."

Had he? L-elf had no recollection of the place, figuring that he must have really disliked it to erase it from memory. "Really? I don't recall."

"Oh, trust me, I do." A-drei chuckled once more as he directed his friend away from the restaurant. "Hey, what about that place? We haven't been there before I don't believe."

"No." L-elf replied a bit too quickly, rekindling A-drei's amusement.

"No? Oh why not? It seems like a cute place."

"No."

"Have you been there before?"

'More than I would have liked.' L-elf thought to himself though before he could utter another word, a cheerful voice called out to him.

"Hey, evening Mikhail, I didn't think I would be seeing you today." A certain barista had stepped outside to sweep the front when the two were passing by.

"It's L-elf, not Mikhail." L-elf was quick to correct the barista. "And we were just-"

"Ah, so you have been here." A-drei interjected before going to approach the other with an extended hand. "Good evening, I'm A-drei. Are you by chance a JIORian?"

Haruto shook A-drei's hand in return before nodding in confirmation, "Yes, well actually I was born and raised in the republic but both my parents are JIORian."

"Hm, same though my parents are Dorssian. However, L-Elf on the other hand was born in Dorssia and moved here...was it ten years ago?"

Mauve eyes narrowed over at his friend. If he wanted Haruto to know his life then he would have told him himself. He didn't need A-drei to do it for him. Although a hum of acknowledgement broke through his thoughts as he averted his attention back to the barista.

"Yes, I believe ten." Haruto replied before swiftly adding, "Lieselotte stopped by earlier and told me."

"She came by herself?"

"Yes, she said you were busy which was why I didn't think I would see you today, though she's fine." Haruto assured when he saw the worry in L-elf's eyes.

"How much time has passed since she left?"

"About two hours. She stayed for about an hour to rest her feet, and just talk for a bit." Haruto avoided from saying it was mostly about L-elf himself, figuring the man wouldn't have liked that very much.

"Then let's just get a quick cup of coffee, and then check on Lieselotte. How does that sound, L-elf?"

"Talking about what?" A-drei's words had fallen upon deaf ears as mauve eyes remained focused about the barista before them.

"Oh um…" Blue eye glanced away from the scrutinizing eyes of the Dorssian to study his shoe before answering, "Well we talked about you a bit…how you're in college studying economics. And then I said that we needed an accountant and she thought that maybe you would-"

"No." L-elf cut Haruto off as he didn't need to hear the rest to know what he was about to ask of him, "I'm a bit busy at the moment." L-elf vaguely explained, and decided to leave it at that.

"Oh, that's fine, I haven't even sent out a request in the papers yet. I'm sure we'll find someone." Haruto offered that smile that unnerved L-elf to no end.

L-elf offered a curt nod of understanding before A-drei stepped in once more. "Haruto is it? Are you still open?"

"Yes, we are, sir."

"Great, then may I get one espresso with two sugars and cream? And please, call me A-drei"

"Okay, A-drei." Haruto offered an amicable smile, "So just plain? We have caramel as well."

"Caramel sounds delightful."

"Okay, one caramel espresso, and black with no sugar?" L-elf nodded in confirmation. "Okay, I'll be right out with your orders, or you can step inside for a moment if you'd like."

"Thank you." A-drei followed Haruto inside and held the door open for L-elf. He gave a small tilt of his head towards the other to come along while mauve eyes only narrowed towards his friend for dragging him through this out of pure amusement. The Dorssian stood his ground, crossing his arms and stayed rooted where he stood.

"Alright, suit yourself." A-drei gave up and left L-elf to brood by himself. Was he the only one that seemed to have a problem with Haruto? L-elf let out an indignant huff at the thought of it. So what if he was? The man aggravated him as L-elf didn't need another person for confirmation that Haruto was indeed unpleasant. Even if he wasn't completely sure what made Haruto so annoying. Was it the bright smile he seemed to always wear, or the way his blue eyes would gleam in anticipation? Or even that animated laugh that seemed to reply in L-elf's mind like a broken record?

"Here." L-elf looked up, thoughts interrupted when A-drei had returned with his cup of coffee at hand.

"Thanks." L-elf took his black coffee when something caught his eye. He glanced down at his cup, seeing there was something written upon the side in large black ink.

'_A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down.'_

Mauve eyes narrowed once more. No, he did not like Tokishima Haruto at all.

TBC…

**A/N: Oh I don't own the little thing Haruto wrote on L-elf's cup. That is all Marry Poppins. Also the Republic is like a large neutral territory where the three different fractions of people come together in peace. Politics between the three fractions would most likely take place in the Republic as the Republic in my story is a place created to keep the peace between the three fractions so…I hope you guys don't mind. If you're part of the Legend of Korra fandom, it's like Republic City. Thanks for reading if you've gotten down this far, and goodnight/morning. **


End file.
